


Submissive

by Espeones



Series: The Book Of Slashers (Series) [6]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, more tags to be added soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espeones/pseuds/Espeones
Summary: A little scene between Jason and Michael.Dom! Jason and Sub! Michael, if you don't think you'll like it, just don't read. :)





	Submissive

**Author's Note:**

> I made this to simply test out how I'd like to write things between these two (including smut scenes hahahah.)

Michael tugged at the ropes around his arms, dark eyes looking to his masked partner. The ropes that tied him were thick, the knots tight, as they held him in place.  
  
Why did he have to agree with this? Someone like him doesn't go well in positions like this. Though the look Jason sent him just now made him push questioning aside.  
  
The other killer stood at the end of the bed, head tilted at a slight angle as he towers over Michael. The man could already see the growing erection through his pants.  
  
Jason stares at his work for a while, admiring how it held Michael Myers down despite how the other struggles against the bonds here and there. Jason glances away from him, to the knife on the table a few steps away.  
  
Much to Michaels annoyance as he tugs violently at the ropes when Jason grabs the knife, he pauses before slowly stopping himself.  
  
The other killer walks to the beds side (knife in hand), the floorboards creaked under each step in the old cabin.  
  
Michael turns his head to him, eyeing the knife in his hand. _"Green."_ Was mumbled very quietly, and it seems as though Jason's eyes light up.  
  
The knife is lowered onto him, his knife dragged down the cloth of his coveralls, not enough pressure to rip any of the fabric.  
  
Jason watches his eyes intently as he moves the knife along his Michael chest. Dragging on the anticipation and slight anxiousness that radiated in his aura.  
  
He traced Michael's clothed member with the butt-end of the knife, feeling the man tense under his curious touches.  
  
Indeed Michael didn't need to listen to him when he was informed of the other's curiosity.  
  
Yet here he is, placing himself in such a submissive position, just for him.  
  
Only for him.  
  
The knife was repositioned in his hand, sliding under Michael collar and pulling it until it tore through the cloth. Exposing pale skin and a well defined chest.  
  
Michael's breathing went shallow as he watched as inch by inch his skin met the cold night air. His sleeves are torn and pulled out from under the ropes. Then Jason stops when he reaches his abdomen, placing the knife down on the bedside table and pushing down the torso of the coveralls from under Michael's armpits where it lays at his waist.  
  
Jason's gaze causes a wave of uncomfortability for Michael, though he really doesn't care far to much of his own figure. He and Jason shared the fact that they hide their faces behind masks for a reason.  
  
Though the eyes behind the hockey mask show no disgust or hatred, rather hunger and unsated curiosity.  
  
It made Michael shift in his bindings.  
  
Jason placed a hand at his jaw, pushing his head back against the pillow. From the bottom of Michael's eye he can see the mask shift aside, then his mouth press against the bride of his neck and shoulder. Teeth bit down on the pale skin roughly, almost with enough unrestrained strength that the skin would've broke.  
  
His tongue licked over the spot apologetically, almost reminding the action as though Jason were a mere dog. Though the thought was too amusing, it was broken from another bite.  
  
Jason's hand moved from his jaw to his neck, resting on it without a single squeeze.  
  
The Crystal Lake killer repeated his actions on either side of his shoulders, marking the other as his own reminder.  
  
Michael let out an almost silent groan when Jason subconsciously rutted against his member. Paying it no attention as he continued to examine the pale body under him.  
  
Bites and nibbles were left on his upper body until Jason was satisfied.  
  
The hockey masked killer met his eye again, before moved the rest of his coveralls off him. Grasping Michael's cock with his still gloved hand, and gave an experimental squeeze.  
  
Michael groaned into his ear, pleased with the sound, Jason repeated it again.  
  
_"Gloves, off."_ Michael's muffled voice demanded, his cock fully erect in Jason's hand. There was a shake in the taller killer's shoulders, one of silent laughter before he complied.  
  
Fingers wrapping around the Shape's member and slowly jerked him off. The burning pleasure bubbling in his abdomen as Jason's hand slid up and down his cock.  
  
But it was so painstakingly slow, how his hand would squeeze for just a single moment for a spike of pleasure before fainting to light teasing touches.  
  
Michael's hips jerked up into his hand, demanding release. Though Jason in reply released his cock, gaining a huff of frustration.  
  
Michael glared down at him with annoyance. Though Jason responded with a coy look, the unbounded killer traced his fingers up and down his dick.  
  
_"Bastard..."_ He grumbles, forcing himself not to jerk his hips. Jason's eyes shined with amusement, standing up at the edge of the bed while Michael stared. The man unbuckled his pants, fumbling to get it off and let his erection free. Then removed his gloves.  
  
Michael glowered as he attended to his own cock instead of Michael's.  
  
Jason watches as both lust and annoyance grows in the other's dark shadowed eyes. He let go of his member, and strolled to the bedside table. Grabbing the newly opened bottle of lubricant he stole from a group of campers, he moved back to his spot at the edge of the bed. Squirting the lubricant onto his fingers, and amusing look flickering from his hands to Michael, whom has moved his gaze to Jason's hands.  
  
There was a visible swallow from Michael as Jason placed a finger at his untouched hole. Not scared, Michael Myers does not get scared.  
  
More cautious, and... rather enticing. From something he hadn't experienced before.  
  
A grunt left his shut lips, the finger slipping in without much effort. Michael shifted his hips, his breath hitching when the finger pressed somewhere against his inner walls.  
  
Jason's head tilts, eyes still searching as he experimented on the other. Probing at different spots until he deemed to add a second digit. Recieving a long shaken breath from him.  
  
He really wanted to pull off that white mask to press his crooked lips to thin pale ones.  
  
Instead, Jason leans over, resting his head on Michael's collar as his fingers scissor him. Nuzzling into his neck as he listens as Michael's composed breaths waver. He hips bucked up into his hand, pleasing Jason.  
  
His breaths changed to grunts and (ever so quiet) moans. The foriegn feeling growing on him, as Jason continued to finger him thoroughly.  
  
Michael so desperately wanted to rip away the ropes, free himself from this game of Jason's. But there would be no fun in that, no anxiety of being trapped. Being tortured in the most pleasurable ways Jason can put him through.  
  
He was was put in the defenceless position with the bonds, Michael Myers was put into the state he loved his victims in.  
  
There was a pause when he felt himself near the edge of cumming, Jason met his eye before pulling his fingers from his hole, leaving him empty. Michael glared impatiently, being teased by the other killer was leaving him hungry for more. Left with the desire just to finish.  
  
Jason smiled from under his hockey mask, seeing Myers stare with slight confusion as he untied the ropes holding his feet to the bed posts. Slipping off his coveralls and tossing the ripped clothing somewhere on the ground.  
  
He took hold of both legs, pushing them closer to Michael's chest as he lined his erection to his stretched hole. He saw the man's eyes widen for a split second, and he hesitated. Jason looked up to his eyes, tilting his head while placing a hand on the cheek of his mask. The man under him looked back, slightly startled.  
  
_" Are you okay?"_ Was the look he gave Michael.  
  
_"Green."_ He muttered in reply to the unsaid words, averting his eyes from the other who began to rut against him. Squeezing onto the back of pale thighs as he eased himself into the hole presented to him.  
  
As he burried his cock into him, Jason whined into his neck at the sensation. Michael groaning in return as he rolled his hips, starting to enjoy the feeling (though he wouldn't admit it a loud.)  
  
There was no slow to fast pace, neither of them were sure if they could handle that at this point. Jason was had ignored his erecting for the most point while Michael was denied several times of his climax. Jason held Michael's hips down, thrusting into the warm tight walls of his arse.  
  
Any other time, _almost_ at _all_ times, they were silent. A word or two once in a while, but both preferred the silence. But right now the room was filled with the sounds of sexual pleasure. The sounds of sex probably echoing through the hall of the cabin.  
  
Jason came far too fast for his own liking, riding through his own orgasm to speed Michael's legs apart and grasp tightly on his dick. A pleasant though quiet moan was allowed to leave the usually dominant man's mouth. And Jason helped guide him to his climax with slower thrusts that barely matched how fast his hand moved up and down the shaft of his cock.  
  
Michael had pulled against the bonds in the midst of their session, nearly breaking the wood of the headboard. Had he succeeded, he would've taken the lead. Instead he held back, an uncommon red face present under his mask. His breathing ragged, and his hips pushed up to finally get him off.  
  
Jason was giving him that look as he did, embarrassment was there it felt heavy. Though he didn't seem to care when the other looked at him like he mattered.  
  
Michael came into Jason's hand, he let out a hum in approval as the pale man fought to catch his breath and calm his racing heart.  
  
Jason wiped away the cum from his hand, and Michael didn't dared to move as the other hadn't even pulled out of him.  
  
There was a brief pause, before Jason laid on top of him. Receiving a huff while the Crystal lake killer nuzzled his neck. Yet to be untied and still filled to the brim, he laid under a man who continued to cuddle him despite the sex that had just happened.  
  
Michael let out a grunt as he pulled the ropes around his arms. Gaining Jason's attention who sheepishly reached to untie them.  
  
With his hands free he nudged Jason to move, preferably out of him. Who, with a hesitant pause (Michael choose to glare), pulled out of him. Letting he tension out of his shoulders as he relaxed into the sheets of the bed. Not fighting when Jason hugs him to the mans chest, the desire to catch up on rest grew stronger.  
  
So Jason let him sleep, mask and all, while he awkwardly moved the blanket to cover the most of them.  
  
It was one thing to get Michael Myers into a submissive state, another thing to have him enjoy the whole thing.  
  
Jason had his curiosity sated, _for now anyway_.


End file.
